


Inner Demons

by ghostlyfemslash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Demon AU, F/F, I wrote this when I was 14, Lovecraft AU, Miskatonic University, POV Rose Lalonde, also some drug abuse, rated t for non-sexual nonconsent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfemslash/pseuds/ghostlyfemslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde, a female student at Miskatonic University, wakes up on the bathroom floor at 5:30 in the afternoon. The only memory she has of the night before is the hangover it left her with. Her housemates suggest that her headache is nothing but the result of a more than a few drinks, but a dream later in the night may suggest otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

Rose Lalonde woke up on a Sunday evening feeling like total, absolute shit. There was an ache in the back of her skull that kept her head plastered to the bathroom tile. This was quite a shame considering her stomach was going to rebel at any moment. As she looked up at the bright, floral wallpaper, Rose only had one question for the universe: what on earth had she done the previous night that could possibly merit this level of Hell?

If she wanted to avoid descending any deeper into the pits of inferno, however she needed to find a way to stand up. Even though she didn't have any classes at Miskatonic on a Sunday, her job at the local newspaper demanded that she pick up a stack of copies to be delivered to the school dormitories the very next morning. If that wasn’t enough to motivate her getting up, her stomach reminded her that it really did intend to worsen the situation. Moaning a little more loudly than her pounding head could tolerate, she slowly shuffled to the counter to pull herself up.

The door creaked open and Rose glared at the floor. Laying on the bathroom tile for hours on end may not have caused her headache, but it certainly seemed to mock her as she tried to move upward. “Rose, what are you trying to do?” asked her housemate, poking her face through the bathroom door. Her bright, green eyes watched Rose's attempts to stand with worry and slight curiosity.

Rose winced at the perky ring to her housemate's voice. Ugh, why was everything so loud? “What I'm trying to do, Jade, is get off this damn bathroom floor,” Rose replied. It was moments like these when Rose was reminded that even Jade, a celebrated student and one of the most brilliant people to ever set foot on the earth, could be a little daft at times. Rose extended an arm towards Jade pathetically. “Care to lend a hand?” she asked.

Jade stepped over to Rose and pulled her up. Rose’s head, unfortunately, refused to back down, causing Rose to lean against the sink counter with her hands shielding her face from the sunlight shining cheerily through the window. Once again, she groaned loudly, then looked up at Jade. “What did I do to deserve this?” she bemoaned.

Jade put her hands on her hips and smirked. “By the looks of it, you were out at Serket's juice joint getting hooched up with some unsuspecting monsieurs.”  
Serket's? What interest would she have in a gambling house? Churches of luck were more of a gentleman’s thing, and she preferred the company of other ladies by far. “I don't remember going anywhere near that place,” Rose said, “and monsieurs? Do you even know me, Jade?”

Jade rolled her eyes and patted Rose on the back. “You focus on standing up. I'll get you a glass.” With that, she walked off, leaving Rose to focus on the terrible beating that her poor skull was taking.

... 

“Fuck hangovers,” Rose said, hugging the glass of water that Jade brought her to her chest. She had since moved to sitting in the bathtub, leaning against the walls of the tub. This was not exactly an optimal situation, but it was certainly an improvement from the floor.

“Yeah, you tell them,” Jade agreed. She sat down on the toilet seat and watched her housemate drink the glass. The cool water ran down Rose's throat, easing the pain slightly. Jade smiled slightly and sighed. “You feel any better?” she asked.  
Rose nodded. "Yeah,” she answered, “a little bit. What time is it?" Jade shrugged.  


Jade inhaled deeply and cupped her hands to her mouth. “DAVE!” she yelled. Rose winced and gripped her head. “Oh,” Jade said, “sorry Rose.”  


A tall, blond man wearing dark glasses appeared in the doorway. As per the usual, his ensemble was decorated with the highest irony, including a rather ornate brooch in the shape of an orange crow. “You called?” he said, pushing his straw-colored bangs from his forehead.  


“D'you got the time?” Jade asked. Dave pulled a shiny silver pocketwatch from his trousers. For as long as Rose had known Dave, he always seemed to keep that watch on him. Rose had seen him check the time even while he was in sleepwear.  


“Uh, little after five thirty,” he answered. He flipped the pocketwatch closed.  


“Damn,” Rose muttered under her breath. Uneasily, she stood up and stepped out of the bathtub.  


Dave looked at Rose over his obscured spectacles. “What's up with you, Lalonde?”  


“Hungover,” Jade answered. Dave looked surprisedly at Rose.  


“I thought you didn't get hangovers,” he said.  


Rose rubbed the back of her neck. “I don't. At least, I didn't. But I can't even remember what happened last night.”  


Dave ruffled her hair in a fraternal way. “Yeah, I didn't hear you come in last night. And I was awake until... Two in the morning? Three?”  


“When I was getting her water, John said that she wandered in when he woke up around seven,” Jade interrupted. Rose’s stomach sank. Jade and Dave were no strangers to this sort of behaviour from her, but John? He was sometimes shocked to see her opening bottles of moonshine.  


“Either way,” Dave continued, “you were at that juice joint way past any time I would have thought you'd have come home. Serket's?”  
Rose shook her head. “Again, I don't remember.” She filled up her glass with more water and drank it down. “Anyways, I need to get to the print to pick up this week's edition for the dormitories. I'll be back in about an hour.”  
She started to walk towards the door, but Jade jumped in her way. “No way, missy. I am not letting you leave this house until you can stand up without swaying. Now you get back into bed right now,” she lectured. Rose looked at Jade, exasperated.  


“But, Jade-”  


“No buts! I'll make Dave carry you there!”  


Dave shrugged. “Be careful, Lalonde. She's serious.”  


“The print closes at seven tonight!” Rose argued.  


“Then I'll wake you up at five thirty or six so you can get there in time. Now go.”  


“I'm not going to-”  


“Dave, pick that woman up.”  


Dave turned towards Rose. "She's serious.”  


Rose sighed. Jade was right; Rose could still feel the fog surrounding her brain. “Alright, mother,” she said, relinquishing her care to Jade, “I'll sleep.” Jade smiled brilliantly, her buck teeth prominent in her glee. “Now help me to my room before I fall over.” Jade wrapped an arm around Rose and lead her down the hallway of their old house to Rose's bedroom. Rose promptly fell on the bed and drifted to sleep within seconds. 

_A hallway of clouds and a floor of mist. A woman with a skull-like face and two long, elegant horns protruding from her head._

Rose’s feet could not touch the ground, but her legs carried her forwards anyways. Was it the whole world that was tilting sideways, or just her? Either way, the skirt of her white dress did not seem to sway with her the motions of her body. She reached out to the horned woman, but the horned woman could not see behind her closed eyelids. If she was falling, and she very well could be, would the woman catch her? Or simply let her fall? Rose did not want to know. Upon thinking this, however, she watched as the horned woman’s eyelashes fluttered up. 

_Familiar eyes. Dark green irises in a pool of yellow rather than white. Sharp teeth that bite so, so gently._

She wanted to run, run as fast as she could to the horned woman and her tantalizing eyes. She wanted to jump into the woman’s arms and melt into her chest. If she could only get closer. Though she knew she was moving forward, the horned woman stayed at a safe distance while standing totally still. The woman lifted a hand with oddly fluid grace, the long sleeves of her colourless gown rippling with her. Rose wanted to call out her name, which was somehow just on the tip of her tongue. But before she could utter a single syllable, Rose watched in horror as the ground opened beneath her. 

_Vines of shadow surrounding you, writhing all around you. It will be only moments now before you are swallowed._

The horned woman sniffed, and lowered her head as if she were about to pray. Were those tears rolling down her cheeks? Rose struggled against the pull of the shadows, but her mortal limbs were no match for the constantly shifting vines. She tried to call out the horned woman’s name but the air couldn’t reach her lungs and her words couldn’t reach her tongue. Her mind raced as she tried to comprehend the world around her, but all lost focus when her eyes lingered too long. Only the image of the horned woman stayed, and even she was a mystery. Finally, Rose let go. 

_You scream, but there is no sound. And yet, she can hear you so well._

Even when her lungs were gasping for air, Rose kept pressing them and pressing them to work. The horned woman began to shake at the sound- or, really, the lack of sound- coming from Rose’s body. Was this pity? Was this pain? Was this only a mask, worn to hide the delight that this tall, bony woman gained from Rose’s tortured shrieks? Rose tried again to call out the woman’s name, but the syllables could not escape her teeth. The woman looked back up towards Rose, her lips stained with gold. 

_Those eyes again. They look concerned, almost sympathetic._

The horned woman took a step forward, but jumped back the minute that the vines tightened around Rose’s being. Carefully, she pressed her foot into the foggy ground and shifted her weight forward. The vines only squeezed Rose a little tighter. The woman slid the other foot forward, then the other, then the other. As she moved, Rose felt a searing, nearly Euphoric flash of light spread from the very base her neck to the peak of her forehead. As it started to trickle down her spine, Rose could not help but allow herself to burst into tears. 

_And oh, what joy you feel. What joy the shadows give you._

The horned woman stepped closer. Finally, her hand was on Rose’s face, drying the tears that were now pouring down Rose’s cheeks uncontrollably. For the first time, Rose felt her throat contort to form a weak, stuttering _K._ The flashing gold on the horned woman’s lips began to drip down her chin like syrup, but she smiled at Rose anyways. Rose could feel her vision grow cloudy as the vines of shadow began to wrap around her shoulders, her neck, her head. She continued to grind the _K_ out of her throat, hoping the woman would take pity on her. As the world faded to black, Rose could hear the whisperings of a name echo throughout the void that cradled her. Kanaya. 

_What joy they give you._

Rose awoke with a start. What kind of dream was that? It couldn't have been a nightmare; nightmares were not even nearly that realistic. On the other hand, she would be damned if that dream was anything close to sound. She looked at the tall clock that stood next to her dresser. Six thirty. Had Jade forgotten? _Dammit!_ she thought, _I’m late already!_  
She stood up quickly, only to realize that she looked and felt like a mess. Her headache was gone, but her stomach had a dull ache to it. Maybe her cycle would be starting soon? Whatever it was, it made her feel sick. Realising that she was still wearing clothes from two days ago, she rushed to her dresser and quickly pulled out a white sundress. She brushed through her blond, short-cropped hair quickly, then looked in the mirror before running out. For a moment, she felt as though the white sundress resembled the one she was wearing in her dream. As the ticking of the clock brought her back into reality, she turned towards the door and rushed out without second thought.  
Today was going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a full story based off of this, so please leave me feedback! I'd love to hear what worked/didn't work, what I could use more of, and what questions you may have after reading this so that I can improve future work!


End file.
